


Blame

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Simon remembers his old partner...





	Blame

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt 'conflict', but also including an earlier prompt, 'divorce'.

Blame

by Bluewolf

Simon Banks sometimes thought that one of the hardest jobs he had was assigning partners when new personnel arrived at Major Crime.

If two new detectives were assigned to his department, he could either leave them together - even if they were complete strangers to each other - rather than split up an established pairing; or he could split that established pairing, even if the two detectives worked well together, to give each of the new ones a partner experienced in the work of Major Crime.

And that could cause resentment - at the very least, the original pair resenting being split. Because Simon knew, and knew well, how close partners could be. He would never have chosen to sit the Captain's exam if the partner he had worked with for several years hadn't been killed by a drunk driver. He would never have been able to work as successfully with anyone else. He hadn't wanted to try.

It had actually been a double blow for him; he had married his partner's sister just months after first meeting her. Their son, born eleven months after the wedding, had been named for his uncle, who had introduced them... they had been happy, but for some reason Simon had never understood, after the accident Joan blamed _him_ for 'letting her brother die'. It had been several years before Joan actually walked out, but Simon knew that had been the beginning of the end of their marriage.

There was still some conflict in his mind over his failed marriage. Why had Joan reacted so badly to Daryl Rivers' death? Yes, Joan and her brother had been very close, but why did she blame him for what happened? Certainly Simon had been a passenger in Daryl's car when the drunk had smashed his car into the driver's side of Daryl's; but Simon had been injured as well, unconscious when the EMTs arrived, got him out of the car and took him to the hospital. Under the circumstances, what had Joan expected him to be able to do?

He forced the thought out of his mind. It was something he would never know; even Joan had never said what she thought he could have done. And the suspicion that she would rather have seen her husband dead than her brother was something Simon preferred not to dwell on.

For the hell of it was - he still loved her.


End file.
